


Kink Meme Fills

by ChaoticBlades



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Erotic Hypnosis, F/F, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mind Control, Necrophilia, Oblivious Bartz, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unrequited Crush, Vore, firion is noncon vore, terra is schmoopy femmeslash, the bartz stuff is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBlades/pseuds/ChaoticBlades
Summary: De-anoning in order to save my fills in light of the recent... concerns... regarding LJ and fandom.Chapter 1: Exdeath and Gilgamesh fight over Bartz.Chapter 2: Prishe teaches Terra how to sex.Chapter 3: Lamia!Emperor mind controls Firion into sex. Also vore.





	1. Fair Maiden's Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt:
> 
> Gilgamesh likes Bartz. Ex-Death likes Bartz too. They have a big catfight to decide who deserves the warrior's affection.
> 
> Bonus points if Bartz is oblivious of the situation.
> 
> http://let-it-loose-df.livejournal.com/902.html?thread=300934#t300934

“I wonder…,” mused Bartz, peering back and forth thoughtfully between the two hulking warriors, “Who do I root for when it’s like this?”

“Obviously me!” screamed the red giant he recognized from when he first woke up in this world. It seemed like the man –alien? monster? He had eight arms; what would one call someone like that?- would’ve said more, but he was interrupting by a sword to the face from that… other… guy. Exdeath? Whatever; all Bartz knew was that at least one of them worked for Chaos, and that was bad, right? He wanted nothing more than to head for the hills, run like the wind, and other expressions for booking it out of there fast.

Unfortunate about that one little detail….

A harsh spray hit him in the face, as if he needed reminding of his dilemma. One minute he’d been taking a well-deserved nap after stalking –no, wait, accompanying- that Squall guy (if anyone ever needed a friend around to lighten the mood, it was him), the next he awoke to find himself chained to a rock. On a barren outcropping. And it wasn’t anywhere he recognized, meaning it was nowhere he’d been exploring, meaning it had to be enemy territory. As if that wasn’t enough, he was wearing some strange kind of dancing costume: red jacket, green sash, and pants that were a little on the tight side. Then again, compared to his leggings….

Needless to say, he was a very confused wanderer.

Not long after he’d awoken, the guy in red showed up again. And began ranting… again. Something about setting a stage, or lines having been written… weird. And kinda like something out of a cheesy romance, now that he thought about it. A strange man kidnaps a damsel (except not really) and chains them up? That would make him the kidnapper!

Bartz grinned, finally understanding, or at least enough to know who to root for. “Go, Exdeath! You can win this!”

“Bartz! How could you- I feel so betrayed!” howled the big red guy, falling forward onto his knees and sobbing tearfully. “After everything we’ve been through together, you would choose him over I, Gilgamesh?!”

“Clearly he has made his choice,” Exdeath finally spoke up with a sinister chuckle. He approached Gilgamesh with ponderous footsteps, stopping just in front of him to sneer from above. “It would seem that I have won this silly little engagement of ours. I’ll show mercy on you for your loss--you may continue to slink like the dog you are around this world without fear of the Void.”

That only made the one on his knees sob harder, with mumbles of “Bartz” and “why” occasionally making themselves coherent. Then, a change overcame him. He leapt up and struck a pose, declaring, “You brainwashed him! Brainwashed him like that king guy! Bartz would never choose you otherwise!”

“Choose him for what?” Bartz called, only to be ignored.

“I will fight on, for the sake of my Bartz! Take… this!” he bellowed, reaching into a pocket and whipping out a rubber chicken, which he proceeded to hit his opponent with.

There are times when all logic stops working and thus the most logical thing to do is to stop using logic. Bartz decided that this was one of those times. Instead of worrying about what was going on with the other two, he checked the chains to see if there were any weak links he might’ve missed. There were none, but now that he thought about it….

Thunk!

The fighting duo turned back to their prisoner to see him viciously squirming in his bindings and striking at an area of rock directly at his back. “See!” cheered the quite-possibly-most-likely-probably-insane kidnapper from his position curled around the other’s upper body and neck, “He’s trying to join me! He wants me after all!”

“Yeah, sure thing,” he muttered under his breath. If he could just split that crack in the rock wider….

Naturally, his jostling resulted in the far worse scenario of the rock tipping over into the violently churning sea, prisoner and all.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Gilgamesh threw himself from his ex-boss’s shoulders and dived in after his sunken prize. This was not the way it was meant to be! Scene 1: the brave suitor challenges his abominable rival for the hand of his fair love….

Said fair love was fortunate enough that the boulder to which he was chained landed in a way that split it down the same fault he’d been messing with. Of course, nothing is ever that easy. Oh no, it’s not enough that a bunch of weirdos tied him up and kept kicking up rocks into his face with their fighting, oh no, he has to get tangled in the same chains he thought he’d escaped from. It suddenly occurred to him that maybe Squall got into these kinds of situations all the time, and that was why he was so moody all the time. He was feeling more Squall-y than normal (and by that he meant sarcastic and grumpy). The things that come to mind when you’re dying, huh?

Just as he was about to give up, a great pair of arms encircled him and effortlessly dragged him from his prison. His eyes peered through the murk to meet small white irises. These seemed to smile as Gilgamesh propelled them upwards, quite literally rocketing them out of the water with a hand-held rocket launcher. They soared up into the sky, one immobilized by shock and then sheer terror. He clung to his captor/savior in fright (that was promptly misinterpreted as passion) as they began to descend into a patch of woods some distance away.

“Are you alright, my dear?” asked Gilgamesh, putting down the object of his affections but keeping his right hand encircled by his own two fists. Had he been trying less hard to be suave, he might’ve noticed the in-the-headlights look he was getting from his ‘dear’.

“Uh, y-yeah, thanks… Gilgamesh…,” said Bartz, extricating his hand from the two that’d been crushing it. “I’ll just be… heading back now….”

“Bartz, Bartz, Bartz,” the giant clucked, shaking his head back and forth in misguided exasperation. “I suppose I should’ve seen it. You’re just not ready for this kind of thing, are you?”

Not sure what to say, he shook his head right back. Kidnapped, sunk into the sea, flown through the air…. “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.”

He received a booming laugh that confirmed once more that he was just not on the same page as this guy. Probably not even the same book. A hand fell on his shoulder, covering it and then some, and he was told, “Now, now, Bartz, you’re just young. It always feels too early, but you just need a little time to think it over. One day I’m sure you’ll wake up and realize what you’re missing. When that day comes, I’ll be there as soon as you call for me!” The last part was said half as a sob. 

In bemusement he patted him on the back, only to be drawn into an uncomfortable hug, complete with pet names and endearments. “Well, see you around then…,” he said, pulling back as much as he could.

Gilgamesh released him, muttering, “Of course, of course. Musn’t –sniff- cross the boundaries… not until you’re ready.” He turned and, with a final wail of “Bartz!”, rushed headlong through the woods and disappeared.

“…Weird.”

He was happy to say, months later, that he hadn’t seen either since. Occasionally he got word of Exdeath getting mauled away from his campsites by a large red man, but decided not to let it bother him. And anyways, after awhile of seeing red flash sometimes on the edge of his vision, he became almost fond of the visitor that was never quite there. Enough to leave snacks anyway. Which never went unappreciated by his self-proclaimed guardian angel after a long day of Exdeath-shooing.

After all, it’d be unheard of for the knight in shining white -or rather, red- armor to go unrewarded, right?


	2. Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt:
> 
> Terra has her eye on someone. Problem is she has no idea how any of this works. Not even something as simple as a kiss.
> 
> Luckily, Prishe is around to offer some helpful pointers!
> 
> Cute, hot--I don't care, just get me some femmeslash up in this joint! Dankon!
> 
> http://let-it-loose-df.livejournal.com/902.html?thread=597894#t597894

Prishe’s ears twitched. Where did that sigh come from? Now that they finally had a break, it was no time to sit around moping!

Scanning the area, her eyes finally landed on the culprit: Terra Branford, mage extraordinaire and among the few girls in their little band. She was sitting leaned against the crystal tower, unconsciously plucking grass and biting her lip. Prishe frowned. While it wasn’t unusual for the shy girl to act nervous and step away from the group, she was normally still as cheerful as she ever was. Another depressed sigh was all it took to convince Prishe to spring into action.

“Hey, girlfriend!” she called to the startled girl. Already used to her antics, the rest of the group didn’t bother looking up as she sauntered over to her target. Never one to beat around the bush, she asked, “So what’s with the sighs?”

Terra scrambled to her feet, clearly embarrassed. “Prishe!” she exclaimed.

“Me, huh?” joked the elvaan with a wink, “So what’d I do this time?”

“Oh, n-no, that’s not –“

She interrupted the crimson-cheeked girl with a nudge. “Relax, I’m only teasin’ ya.” Waving off a stuttered apology, she got back on topic. “Seriously though, I could hear ya from way over there. What’s on your mind? And don’t say ‘nothing’, ‘cause I will smack you,” she warned, leaning in close and waggling a finger in mock sternness.

At first the other said nothing, scrunching up the hem of her shirt in her fists. Finally she murmured, “Can I- can I speak with you alone?”

“Sure thing!” Without warning she scooped Terra up and bounded to the top of the closest flat-topped turret. Once Prishe had set her down, she rested her arm against the wall and said, “Okay, spill. What’s eatin’ ya?”

“W-well you see….” Previously shell pink, Terra’s face paled in anxiety. “There’s someone… I’ve been having these thoughts about lately….” Here she stopped, obviously expecting that to be the end of it. Well, not if Prishe had any say!

“Yeah, and?”

Terra looked taken aback by her attitude. “And…?”

“And whaddaya wanna do about it?” She pushed away from the wall. “Do ya want advice on how to approach him, or how to flirt, or are ya just gettin’ a load off your chest?” Her tone was as impatient as her movements, pacing around in the limited space.

“I- I just –“ Terra paused to take a calming breath. “It’s… not a ‘he’.” She looked away, ashamed, and began nibbling her lip again.

Arms akimbo, Prishe spun to face the opposite direction and sighed quietly. She turned back just as quickly. Sidling up to her companion, she whispered conspiratorially in her ear, “Cecil and Kain are so doin’ it.”

“What?!” shrieked the esper. Those on the ground, including a concerned Cecil, glanced up in alarm until they saw her furious blush and Prishe doubled over in laughter. “You shouldn’t make up things like that about people,” she reprimanded the snickering immortal.

“Who says I made it up? Haven’t you seen them go off together?” At the girl’s mute headshake, she mused, “I guess they’ve been pretty discrete about it. I mean, not to brag, but my ears are pretty good, so I can hear everything that goes on.” Seeing that her words were being taken the wrong way, she clarified, “With the way things are, nobody’s gonna judge you for acting on it.”

“But Prishe, it’s wrong! I –“ She broke off when her friend placed her hands comfortingly on both shoulders.

“Who can say what’s wrong or right? It’s none of their business. It’s not like you’d just be usin’ ‘em.” She tried a different approach. “Cecil and Kain? They’re just friends. What I’m tryin’ to say is, even if it’s not romantic love, a lot of the others are takin’ comfort in one another, y’know?”

Terra smiled tentatively and nodded. A few times she tried to speak, but ultimately she just awkwardly laughed it off and rubbed at a slightly damp eye.

“So, ya mind if I’m a little nosy?”

“You want to know who it is, don’t you?” she guessed.

Prishe threw her hands up. “Hey, if you’re not comfortable with it, just tell me to shut my piehole. I know it’s none of my business, but you’ve been hidin’ it so well –“

“No, it’s okay,” Terra interjected. Though she said this, her head was downturned and one of her hands rose shakily to her heart. Still, if she felt she ought to tell, Prishe wasn’t about to argue with that. “Turn around,” she ordered softly.

Prishe obeyed and shaded her eyes, looking around at their little party. “So, it’s Lightning or Tifa, huh?” To her surprise she felt a pair of arms hesitantly encircle her waist.

Craning her head back to look her friend in the eye, she gave an encouraging smile. “Must’ve given ya a start when I called ya ‘girlfriend’, huh?” she chuckled.

“Just a little,” Terra admitted, giving a tension-releasing laugh, “So, you… don’t mind?”

“Never thought about it, to be honest. I tell ya though, I’m not against tryin’ new things.” She shifted in the embrace to be facing Terra again. Then, placing her right arm around the other’s waist and her left hand running through her hair, returned it. “So what kinda things were ya thinkin’ about?”

She stiffened. Not a good sign. Or at least so Prishe thought, for it seemed Terra was finally ready to be completely frank about her intentions.

“I’m not sure if it’s love or lust, or even just desperation, but… I’ve dreamed of you lately. And you were… touching me all over.” The blush was back, but at least this time she could maintain eye contact.

Interest piqued, Prishe continued her stroking as she walked them backwards. Once Terra’s back hit the wall (consequently once they were out of sight) she pressed their cheeks together and whispered, “So where did I touch you again?”

“Everywhere,” gasped Terra, feeling a tingle in her lower half. She tried again. “My chest.”

And gasped again, as Prishe had slipped her hand down from her head to her bosom. Though failing at it, her attempt to be gentle in her caressing was enough to fill the esper’s heart with warmth. Warmth that spread to her loins and face when she felt her bottom cupped.

“Well you did say everywhere,” Prishe teased, squeezing a little, “So what else did I do?” She was starting to feel hot herself, but this wasn’t about her; it was about Terra, and she would decide how far and how fast things would go.

Apparently rather fast, since the girl knocked off her hat and knotted her hands in Prishe’s hair. She planted a soft kiss on her jaw line and, lips still poised there, gave the next set of instructions. “U-undress me.”

The elder gladly obliged, starting with the cape. Slowly trailing her fingers up in spine-tingling paths, she brought her head down to undo the clasp with her teeth. Her hands meanwhile slid across Terra’s shoulders and massaged her collar bone before finally sliding the unlatched cape to the ground.

It was even better than Terra had imagined. When Prishe looked up from her ministrations at her collar, the esper threw all inhibitions to the winds and kissed her, eagerly, wetly, hands tightening and yanking just a little. Not seeming to mind, Prishe traced patterns down her back till she reached the hem of her shirt. This she lifted away, breaking the kiss for a moment, and dropped next to the cape. Terra took the opportunity to slide the elvaan’s jacket off as well, then their lips were once more locked.

Before going any farther, Prishe removed her partner’s earrings and placed them far from the nest she was making of their clothes. While parted, she shed the rest of her clothes and the other did the same.

They met back together on the pile, kneeling spread-legged so that Prishe’s groin rested on Terra’s upper leg and her knee was against the girl’s thigh. She idly ran a thumb over one of Terra’s nipples and supported her head with her other hand.

“And you’re sure this’s whatcha want? No take-backs if we go any further.” At the other’s nod she placed a kiss on her cheek, which turned into a trail of them down to her neck. After gaining no objection to an experimental nibble, she alternated between that and languid licks at the joining of neck and shoulder. Terra made a small noise and buried her face in Prishe’s shoulder.

That motion soon became a nuzzle as Prishe moved her knee to rub against the wetness between her legs. She spread them further, unintentionally stimulating Prishe’s own nether region. In response the nip became a hard bite.

At Terra’s cry, the guilty party soothed it with her lips, massaging and kissing and licking until the girl had completely forgotten what would later form a bruise. Feeling a little bolder, she reached down and grasped Prishe’s cheeks, pushing down even as her leg slid up, creating more pressure. In turn, the hand that had previously been running through her hair dropped down to her crotch and began playing with her. Prishe’s head ducked to join the hand still caressing her breasts.

“Prishe…,” she moaned. Terra threw her head back, her grip tightening on the toned flesh.

“Yeah? Ya got… somethin’ ya want?” she panted back, voice husky and accent even thicker than usual, “Damn!” The hands on her ass had moved to her sensitive thighs. Occasionally the fingers would flick dexterously inward, the briefest and slightest of touches sparking an even greater desire than before. “When’d’ya get so –shit!”

Truthfully, Terra had no clue how this could come from her, but she was glad it had; Prishe was squirming on top of her, and now her mouth was trailing down to her stomach and –

It was Terra’s turn to cry out, keeping just enough wits about her to bring a hand up to muffle herself. Prishe chuckled even as she gave head, the rumbles adding to the sensation. The girl wanted to scream.

Her other hand went to grip the makeshift bed she now lay horizontally over, heels digging into the same material and hips quivering even in Prishe’s steadying grip. The elvaan swirled her tongue around the molten wet flesh, soon spurred to greater experimentation by the not-quite-contained groans of her friend. She was beginning to think she’d felt something of the same attraction herself and just hadn’t noticed it for what it was; everything about Terra was exciting her now, and she followed each half-stilled gasp and resisted buck of the hips with breathless fascination.

Lapping at her entrance, Prishe felt her tongue slip further in than she’d intended. This time Terra couldn’t stop the rolling of her hips, and she had to bite her hand to silence herself.

Prishe pulled back for a moment to observe the other’s face, flushed with pleasure and eyes sensuously half-lidded. She gave the girl a feral grin, high on the moment, and, receiving an aroused shiver for it, returned to her work with gusto.

“Oh -! Oh, Prishe -!” The words came out as but a mumble through the hand clapped over her mouth, but Terra’s limbs, straining to spread even further apart, more than relayed her message. With each thrust of the tongue she felt a twisting deep inside her stomach that all at once came undone.

After a few more idle swipes, Prishe sat back upright and brushed a few stray hairs from the girl’s sweaty face. She noticed with some interest that even her chest seemed to be blushing as it strongly expanded and contracted. It looked like she was done for now.

But then again, maybe not, she discovered when Terra all but pounced. Dilated eyes ran up and down her form and with them were hands, stroking, caressing, tracing patterns across her skin in time with the girl’s heaving bosom. She let her do it, and was quite glad she had when they reached her womanhood. Her folds were fondled by smooth, uncalloused digits working them back and forth, a slow tide of heat rising almost unbearably over her. The anticipation of her organism quickened its approach. She cursed through gritted teeth, her cheek slamming against the cool surface of the tower.

Once she recovered, she rolled back to her feet, joined by Terra, and commented, “I dunno about you, but that was intense.”

“Yeah,” Terra agreed, much more relaxed now, “I… thank you. For everything.”

Prishe laughed and pecked her on the cheek. “Hey, anytime, girlfriend! Though next time we’re gettin’ dinner first, ‘kay?”

She smiled warmly back. “It’ll be my treat.” Arms slipping around her friend –lover? Time would tell –she planted one last kiss on lips that still had her taste on them. The two basked in the comfortable embrace.

“Terra! Prishe! Time to go!” called Vaan, startling loud, “You two have one minute before I come up there, no matter what private girl-talk you’re having!” It was then, of course, they remembered the wrinkled heap of clothes at their feet.

Lightning ignored them when they finally came down except for a curt nod, Tifa’s face colored slightly, and Cecil and Kain nodded cordially, Cecil adding a supportive smile. While Terra just seemed confused, Prishe had a nagging suspicion, one that was confirmed when Vaan spoke up.

“Hey Prishe, why’re you wearing Terra’s shirt?”


	3. Toxic Enticement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt:
> 
> When coming to defeat the emperor, Firion finds out Mateus' deepest secret: he's a male lamia! (a naga if you wish, a human/snake hybrid). The kink is Mateus in his half-human form is incredibly horny (try to make a pun... no, not really).
> 
> AP chance: They are at the top of Pandemonium, with a rather big and comfy throne  
> AP chance 2: The emperor uses entice! (Note: not the attack ingame, more like the one the lamias use in the games, you know the hearts that give confusion)  
> AP chance 3: Ultimecia finds out and wish to see lamia!Emperor by herself... alone.
> 
> Have fun filling this one <3
> 
> http://let-it-loose-df.livejournal.com/902.html?thread=441222#t441222

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, OP, if you happen upon this, sorry once again for making it dark ^^; I misinterpreted the prompt a little--that's on me. It was my first ever fill and I rushed in without paying attention T.T
> 
> Posted unedited because it was an early piece of writing and *shields eyes* I cannot bear to look.

Firion couldn’t help but choke at the sight before him, even knowing that the sound would most likely give him away. Indeed, right in front of his very eyes the… thing on the throne unwound itself and shifted to be closer to him. In the dim glow all he could make out was the glint of golden scales. Seeing them he knew instinctively that he never should’ve come. 

I knew it…! he thought, dread twisting in his gut, I followed the Emperor here with the intention of defeating him once and for all, but it was a trap! It’s always… a trap…. Quickly he swung himself behind one of the ornamental pillars dotting the room, chest rising and falling in panic. The Emperor he could handle, but whatever the man had chosen as his guard dog looked nasty. Some kind of giant snake? He chanced a glance around the corner of his hiding place and felt his heart stop.

Slitted gold eyes met his own and held them. They were narrow and sensually half-lidded, both traits accentuated by a curling purple pattern that extended from their corners. The pattern curved down across a delicate cheekbone and even made its way up a temple. Even as he gazed into depths of liquid, churning gold, the patterns seemed to burn into his retinas, swirling hypnotically. He began to feel woozy… entranced… overwhelmed.

A rich, rolling chuckle broke him from his trance.

“How did I-“ he gasped. Suddenly finding himself directly in front of the beast, he scrambled back; or at the very least attempted too. The tail he’d noticed before was wrapped around his legs and torso, the very tip being slowly stroked up the center of his breastplate. Though he couldn’t feel it through his armor, chills nonetheless raced within his veins. “What do you think you’re-“

To his vague annoyance he found himself interrupted again. A long, slender finger brushed against his lips and he was inexplicably silenced. Their eyes became joined once more, consuming him. A floating sensation swept over him, distracted him, kept all half-hearted objections forgotten. The finger slid into an upwards caress, lightly scraping his cheek with a sharp nail. Chills returning and dizzy from staring into the beast’s eyes, his own lids slid shut and his weak knees finally shuddered to the ground. That was when an amused chortle he knew all too well echoed around the chamber.

Forcing his eyes back open, he gasped in disbelief, “Emperor…?” Now that he knew, it seemed quite apparent. While the despot’s hair tumbled across his shoulders in defiance to its usual flaring from the top of his head, it retained its coloring. The face looked the same but for the eyes, and even the tail looked much like his usual armor. If that hadn’t been enough to recognize him, his smirk would have done the trick.

“To not even have to call- such a loyal mutt, Firion.”

The words languidly rolled off a flicking tongue –pronged like a snake, he noted through his daze- onto voluptuous lips. He found himself hanging on every word.

“Such zeal must be rewarded, don’t you think?”

A crook of a finger and Firion was scrambling onto the throne. He scarcely knew what he was doing, too caught up in the blossoming need to obey the other’s every whim. Kissing, grasping, rubbing; it was all an intoxicating blur. So caught up was he in the feeling that when he was ordered to strip, he couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough. Soon he rejoined the Emperor, already naked in his strange new form, and slid his hands along the tail joining them. It quivered minutely before wrapping even more tightly around his waist. Stronger than he was, it pulled him in closer; so close, in fact, he could feel a hardened piece of anatomy jutting into his thigh. The small part of him that was himself clamored to escape; instead his body chose to meet eyes again with the Emperor.

The pupils, already having been wide, had dilated till almost nothing remained of the iris. He felt a stab of fear even with his mind scattered and unresponsive as it was. And yet despite this he slid off the throne onto his knees, dimly acknowledging that the tail had loosened and was now sliding along his back in a way that made him shudder. Now at eye level with the excited member, he leaned in and ran his lips up the underside of the length, giving a lick when he reached the head. He peppered it with kisses and rubbed it into his cheek, feeling it slide easily down to his lips thanks to the precum. Taking only the tip into his mouth he worked his lips around it, occasionally swiping his tongue across the slit. 

The tail, half-forgotten in the midst of these activities, dipped down into his crack and slowly stroked downwards. His hole was teasingly circled, and the sensation sent him arching forward and choking around the object of his ministrations. Gasping, he raised himself from the position and gazed, wide-eyed, back into those eyes. Without the man having to say a word he knew it was time to get back on the throne with him. This he did shakily, crawling onto it and straddling where hips would’ve been on a human. Then, without permission from his hazy mind, his hips lowered until they met the Emperor’s own and rolled. His erection, only just stirring before, hastened with the movement and was soon full-blown. To his embarrassment he could do nothing to halt the guttural noises that were slipping from his throat with each thrust.

As he did this, one of his hands withdrew its precarious support and landed on a scaly hip, caressing for a moment before sliding under until it found a small hole. His other arm collapsed and he awkwardly landed spread-eagled over the other’s form. Not displaying any annoyance, the Emperor merely arched his tail into Firion’s crotch and rubbed, Firion almost desperately trying to match its movement. His free arm grasped at a shoulder while the other imitated what the tail had done earlier around the ring of muscle. Slowly he slipped a finger in and stretched it as far as he could, wiggling it around. The more he did so, the more he found it was accepted. Soon another finger joined, and another, scissoring and flexing without any difficulty.

That was when the tail stopped.

Before he could stop himself a disappointed moan exited his lips. This time however, it was the Emperor who met his eyes, tipping his chin up with a long, manicured nail. He leaned forward and slid his forked tongue over Firion’s lips and the cheek where the residue of precum still lingered. Firion’s jaw slipped open and a breathy sigh spilled into the limited space between them. At that the space became ever smaller, as the tail slipped out from between his legs and curled once more around his waist, positioning the stretched opening over his erection. He unconsciously moved the rest of the way.

It was all he could do not to scream from the sensory overload. For a few moments he only sat there, resting a great deal of his weight on the Emperor and breathing heavily. Fingers running teasingly down his back changed that. Suddenly he was an animal, moving as quickly as possible to get as much of that feeling as he could. He thrust greedily, sloppily, without a trace of skill; had he been in his right mind that would have been another mortifying item on an increasingly long list that night. Instead he pushed himself in deeper without pausing to savor the experience. There was something he needed, and nothing was going to get in the way of it.

With a sound that was almost a roar, he came. The effort left him exhausted, which in his dazed state of mind let him collapse against the other without a second thought. He felt the Emperor moving beneath him, shifting his member out from within and gently flipping him so that he faced upwards. He met eyes filled with disgust.

A backhanded slap struck his right cheek hard enough to slam his head into the arm of the throne.

“That’s all?” sneered the Emperor, not seeming so attractive now that whatever spell he’d had over him was broken, “I’d have thought one such as yourself who serves harmony would be more interested in satisfying your partner. Or is this just defective?” As he said this he took Firion’s spent member and squeezed it painfully hard. He snorted derisively when his victim let out a sound of discomfort.

Firion gathered himself up for a fight as best he could, only to find his “opponent” had no such intentions. He was pushed roughly the throne’s back and held there, too tired to really resist. Instead he bided his time, enduring the vicious sweep of his body those hateful eyes made.

Rather suddenly the lewd stare ended and became a rough kiss. It was carnal, demanding, merciless; just like the Emperor in his current form. As his lips were forced open and abused, Firion found himself wishing they could go back to their usual bloody struggles.   
Why did I come here, and without any of my companions? The kiss, if it could be called that, had deepened to the point he could feel the fangs of his oppressor cutting against his lips. One hand continued its painful handjob while the other dug its nails into his shoulder. Distracted by all this as he was, he still recognized with dread the feeling of scales slipping beneath him. He was maneuvered to be on the Emperor’s ‘lap’, his back meeting that of the throne and legs trapped by coils of the tail. If only his arms would obey him!

Alas, it was too late for any escape from the monarch’s grasp. With the same quick movement he himself had used earlier, the Emperor forced himself inside Firion. But unlike that time, there was no preparation.

He tore his face away at the expense of his lips and screamed in agony, hands automatically gripping the tail. His bottom, bleeding as his mouth was, desperately tried to arch away, only for the hand that had been pleasuring him to grasp his hip and force it back down into its owner’s thrust. Even his scream was denied by lascivious lips consuming his own. It felt as though the other was lapping up his blood even as the snake-like tongue curled around his normal one.

Still moving at a brutal pace, the Emperor jerked his mouth away and spat, “This is your true place; learn it!” Both hands were now on his hips, digging in with their piercing nails. “A man of warrior like, you call yourself? A difficult thing to believe of one with such womanly hips.” This was punctuated by a particularly savage drive into him. 

A thought seemed to occur to the once-man then, and he slowed. A mockingly gentle smile crossed onto his visage and he crooned, “Allow me then to treat you as one ought a lady.” His hands left Firion’s hips and traveled instead to his nipples and the toned cheeks of his rear. Skillful caresses glided across both areas and, despite himself, Firion felt life return to his member. 

He hated every moment of it and yet somehow couldn’t resist; whether by spell or desire he didn’t know. Soon even those thoughts became too hard to hold onto. The terrible yet delicious feelings that swept over him drew out a moan, much to the Emperor’s amusement. The assault on his behind picked up again, but this time he was too aroused to notice or even care about the stickiness leaking from his abused hole. His peak drew nigh again-

-and the Emperor stopped all of his movement. Even when Firion squirmed to thrust down for himself, a hand merely reached out and pinched his erection in such a way that it did no good. Wide-eyed and urgent, he whimpered pitifully, as much from his need as from the ache that pulsed in every part of his body. Lips, shoulder, hips, opening; all oozed crimson. He just wanted it to end.

The cruel hand moved back to his hip and dug into the wounds there, mimicking the action occurring just inches lower. Firion finally got the release he wanted, as did the Emperor from a final bestial thrust. For a minute the two only panted in unison, the ashamed warrior with his eyes scrunched shut. Once he recovered, he slid them back open to meet glittering eyes and a fey smile. He soon saw why.

Firion could only watch as the claw, stained already from his blood, sunk deeper into his chest and tore through his heart. Could only watch helplessly until there was a person to watch no more.

The Emperor stroked that same finger along the corpse’s jaw line. It was a shame his little meal had tired so quickly. Though the experience had been… mouthwatering, he was far from sated. But then, what was to stop him from further indulging?

Fangs sunk into an unresponsive neck, nails into limp thighs, and a member yet again hard pressed into a slickened hole.


End file.
